It is difficult to continue using a pencil as-is as the pencil becomes too short by using it, and, accordingly, research has been conducted to utilize a plurality of shortened pencils by connecting them. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a pencil cutting tool comprising a drill for forming a recess in the end face of a pencil and a blade for forming a protrusion on another pencil to be fitted into the recess. As shown in FIG. 12, a drill 101 has a spiral groove 102 and is secured by a pin 104 so as to project inside a guiding hole 103, and rotating a pencil 105 while pressing it onto the drill 101 forms a recess 106 in the end face of the pencil 105.